Hero of War
by Seastone Chair
Summary: T-16. Its Alfred's birthday and he spends it with his Lady Liberty in New York watching fireworks. Alfred x Personified Statue of Liberty and slight Alfred x Arthur.


_A/N: I'm just going to say this first… I'M BACK! Yay! Haha, so about this… first of all, Happy America Kicks Ass Day after. Secondly, I know absolutely nothing about New York or the Statue of Liberty .LOL. So forgive me as I might butcher it. Just play along!_

_Please enjoy._

_I do not own Hetalia._

_Alfred x Personified Statue of Liberty and slight Alfred x Arthur._

* * *

Bright lights would have blinded Alfred if he hadn't been so used to them. He lifted his nose to the air and took a deep breath. Ahh, the smell of New York. How it smelled like freedom! A wide smile spread across Alfred's face.

Today was his birthday. Happy Birthday to him. The two hundred and thirty-four year old country sat in a lawn chair on the small island that held the statue of liberty. An empty lawn chair sat next to him; he was waiting for fireworks! Another one of his favorite things!

Alfred had a red cooler between the two lawn chairs full of Coca-cola and beer. _American _beer, thank you very much! The salt from the ocean around him actually made his lips taste salty. Too bad he didn't bring stuff for martinis…

Today was the most relaxing day for Alfred… no country was out to bother him; no country was out to try and knock down his dignity and pride. He didn't have to worry about his president fucking anything up. He just felt the happiness of his people; of his _free _people.

"Alfred," A melodic voice drifted over the light breeze. The birthday boy turned around; blue eyes catching sight of his lady. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders as her white dress dragged a little on the ground. She was barefoot Alfred knew, although he could not see her feet. "You came." Her beautiful green eyes met with Alfred's blue ones.

"Of course I would. Today is your birthday, my Lady Liberty." He said as he stood and reached over to her. She took his hand and carefully made her way over to the empty lawn chair. She sat delicately on the chair, pulling her feet up under her. That white dress fluttered around her, making her seem almost like a ghost.

"I thought you named me Amelia." She said to him, tilting her head in his direction.

A dazzling smile spread across Alfred's face. He had named her after one of his best human friends: Amelia Earhart. "Yes, Amelia, I did. I'm glad you remembered." Alfred held his hand out once again for her to take hold, which she did. Her pale, fragile fingers grasped at Alfred's hand, holding on tighter than he would have thought possible.

"I remember a lot of things, my love." Amelia said. A soft French accent slipping through, always indicating that she was a present from the French when Alfred gained his Independence. "Like when we first started doing this. You were so awkward with me. You didn't know what to do."

"I thought I was going to break you." Alfred chuckled at himself. He was quite the character when he was a teen. Now he was just an _awesome _character.

Silence fell between them. Two inhuman beings, sitting together holding hands, both waiting and dreading midnight.

Today was the only day his lady came out of her tower. Today was the only day that Alfred could be with her without feeling bad for cheating on the love of his life, Arthur. Alfred didn't call it cheating… especially when Arthur refused to even acknowledge his presence on the fourth of July. The two of them usually celebrated Alfred's birthday on the day Arthur found him as a small child in the 'New World.' Besides, what happens on the fourth was a much needed necessity. If Alfred didn't make love with Liberty, then his people wouldn't be free. It's as simple as that. He supplies life for Liberty in the consensual act of intercourse.

The day she was to die would be the day America was no longer the Land of the Free.

It was eight thirty p.m. Thirty more minutes before they would make their way up to the top of the Statue of Liberty. Thirty more minutes before he was deep inside of her; giving her life. Three and a half hours before she would never leave her statue for another year.

"How is that man whom you love?" She asked; curious green eyes blinked at Alfred. Oh how those eyes reminded him of Arthur…

"He's fine. Still gets on me about my grammar and weight! You have his eyes…" Alfred whispered the last part. Those eyes attracted him greatly. Like a moth to the black behind a flame. He didn't mean to say it out loud though! It didn't even fit with what he was saying.

"Why am I not allowed to see him?" Amelia inquired; pretending she didn't hear that last statement. Or maybe she didn't? Sometimes Alfred couldn't read her. Contrary to popular belief, Alfred _could _easily read people. He just didn't want to let people in on his secret ability!

Alfred stared out at the bright lights of the city once more. He was quiet as he thought of the right words to say to her. Alfred could remember when he went home the first time after a fourth of July 'fling'.

Alfred had been so high off freedom and liberty when he walked through the doors to his house he shared with Arthur. He thought for sure that his lover would be damn proud of him for securing his right to be free once more. Instead, Arthur had been furious. Arthur had actually left the house that day and didn't come back. When Arthur had walked in the house a week later, he found Alfred curled up in a ball on the couch watching black and white movies while eating ice cream out of the container.

"He's just so busy with his work… He's really boring anyways. He's an old man! He'd probably try to impress you with his cooking. You wouldn't survive!" A tiny smile graced both the blonde's lips as they looked out at the city. Slowly the lights in the city, one by one, shut down. It was their cue to begin their assent into the Statue of Liberty.

Alfred stood up, still holding her hand and gently tugged her to stand. His eyes briefly glanced over at the red cooler. Bummer he didn't drink anything in there. Sure, he may not be awkward with her now-a-days… but he was still nervous around her. He just did a better job of hiding it. Once again, contrary to popular belief, he _could _hide his feelings. How else could he have gotten through the American Revolution?

Alfred flashed her an award winning smile and slowly lead Amelia to the entrance into the Statue. It always took quite a while to walk from their seats to the Statue because Amelia was always barefoot. She made sure she didn't step on any painful rocks or miss her step. Once Alfred had tried to carry her, but no! She could do it without him; she was independent after all.

Ever so carefully they picked their way to the entrance. Once inside, Alfred felt her hand slip out of his. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. It happened every year. He turned around and in that second, Amelia practically jumped him.

She flung her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his in a _very _experienced and passionate kiss. They both had over two hundred years of experience of each other's bodies. They knew what to do and what the other liked.

Alfred and Amelia explored each other's bodies once more as they made their way up the spiral staircase. It was like being home once more; relearning and reinventing their smooth and sensual routines.

A soft whistling sound swept through the spiral staircase from the crown of the Statue to the door they left open at the base. The breeze harmonized with their singing bodies as they moved so in sync with each other. They never once stumbled or made any awkward noises.

They danced their way up those stairs to their landing pad in the crown of the Statue.

Alfred laid her down, both of them shedding their clothes.

The lights from New York were all out; all American's waited for fireworks to explode in the sky.

9:00 p.m.

The first firework exploded in the sky as Liberty was once again flooded with life.

9:30 p.m.

The moonlight and the colored fireworks made their skin glow as the finale exploded above their heads. Amelia sat in Alfred's lap, wrapped in his bomber jacket watching the last of the explosions. They were still panting slightly, their hearts beating as one.

Alfred was whispering sweet nothings in his lady's ear, his arms wrapped around her. This was the only night he allowed a woman to be a part of his life. In a couple hours he would go back to his English Rose.

But he might as well enjoy his birthday, right?

"Happy Birthday, Alfred." Amelia turned slightly in his lap and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

Right.

* * *

_Hero of War - Rise Against_


End file.
